forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Urogalan
the Black Hound Lord in the Earth the Protector the Shaper | symbol = | aspects = | power = | status = | primordial = | pantheon = Yondalla's Children | home = | formerhomes = | serves = | servedby = | minions = | died = | dominion = | formerdominion = | realm = | sphere = | portfolio = | domains = | spheres = | worshipers = | cleric alignments = | favored weapon = | holy days = | channel divinity = | race = | gender = | mortalhomes = | apotheosis = | alignment = | class = | power5e = | alignment5e = Lawful neutral | symbol5e =Silhouette of a dog's head | homeplane5e = | realm5e = | serves5e = | servedby5e = | portfolio5e = Earth, death | domains5e = Death, Grave, Knowledge | worshipers5e = Halflings | cleric alignments5e = | channel divinity5e = Touch of death Path to the grave Knowledge of the ages Read thoughts | holy days5e = | class5e = | refs5e = | power4e = | alignment4e = | symbol4e = | dominion4e = | realm4e = | serves4e = | servedby4e = | sphere4e = | domains4e = | worshipers4e = | cleric alignments4e = | channel divinity4e = | holy days4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | power3e = Demigod | alignment3e = Lawful neutral | symbol3e = | homeplane3e = Green Fields | realm3e = | serves3e = | servedby3e = | portfolio3e = Earth, death, protection of the dead | domains3e = Death, Earth, Halfling, Law, Protection, Repose, Temperance | worshipers3e = Genealogists, grave diggers, halflings | cleric alignments3e = | favored weapon3e = Doomthresher dire flail (flail) | holy days3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | power2e = Demipower | alignment2e = Lawful neutral | symbol2e = Silhouette of black dog's head | homeplane2e = Elysium/Eronia | realm2e = Soulearth | serves2e = Yondalla | servedby2e = | portfolio2e = Earth, death, protection of the dead | spheres2e = | worshipers2e = | cleric alignments2e = | holy days2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | power1e = | alignment1e = | symbol1e = | homeplane1e = | realm1e = | serves1e = | servedby1e = | portfolio1e = | worshipers1e = | cleric alignments1e = | holy days1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | animals = | plants = | monsters = | minerals = | colors = | misc manifestations = | manifestation refs = | rules = }} Urogalan ( ) was the halfling deity of earth and death. His symbol was the silhouette of a dog's head. Urogalan was a gentle deity for a god of death, respected and revered by his chosen race but never feared. He was seen as a protector of the dead. Because halfling dead were usually buried in the earth, he was also the guardian of the earth itself (as opposed to the green plants that grow in the earth, which were the dominion of other halfling deities). Urogalan rarely spoke or showed emotion. His voice, rarely heard, was tinged with loss. In appearance, Urogalan was a slim, dusky-skinned halfling dressed in brown or pure white, representing his two primary aspects of earth and death. Realm Urogalan's realm, Soulearth, was found on the plane of Elysium. This realm was a cavern beneath the surface of Eronia, Elysium's second layer. The souls of halflings went to Urogalan's realm before being assigned their proper places in the afterlife. Worshipers Few halflings actually worshiped Urogalan, but most honored and propitiated him. Clergy Though he was propitiated by many halflings, Urogalan's priesthood was small. They administered last rites, presided over burials, and cared for halfling graves. They also maintained much of halfling genealogies and histories, and consecrated the foundations of new buildings and burrows. Their favored weapon was the flail. Urogalan's novices were called Earthlings, while his full priests were called Vassals of the Black Hound. They wore simple, ankle-length robes tied with belts of rope. They were always bare-footed. Priests typically shaved their heads, while priestesses bound their hair in twin braids. Dogma Urogalan's faithful believed that just as the earth is the giver of all life, so it ultimately receives all life into its embrace. They revered the soil and embraced death when their natural lives came to an end. Rituals Offerings to Urogalan included uncut gems and clay images of He Who Must Be. They were placed on flat rocks at the centers of natural earthen basins while soft dirges and elegies were sung and read while percussion was provided by the pounding of bare feet making slow circles around the central stone. Halfling bodies were interned in stone or wooden caskets with a stone tablet graven with the name of the deceased and a symbol of the Black Hound on their chests and on their palms. Mementos of their lives were often buried with them. Holy days Urogalan's holy times were the nights of the full moons, known as Earthrisings. Halflings believed the full moon to be one of Urogalan's manifestations. Temples Urogalan's temples were found in shallow basins open to the sky, in natural caves or in catacombs dug by halflings. They emphasized the natural terrain and their floors are always covered in six inches of dirt. Relationships The halfling pantheon of gods consisted of the leader Yondalla, as well as Arvoreen, Brandobaris, Cyrrollalee, Sheela Peryroyl, and Urogalan himself. Urogalan was on good terms with the rest of his pantheon, but somewhat removed from their embrace of life. Urogalan was allied with Callarduran Smoothhands, Dumathoin, Flandal Steelskin, Grumbar, Segojan Earthcaller, and Sehanine Moonbow. He was also allied with human deities associated with earth and the protection of the dead such as Kelemvor. Urogalan was opposed to Abbathor and Urdlen. He abhors Velsharoon and those gods associated with necromancy and the undead. Appendix Further Reading * References *Boyd, Eric L. Demihuman Deities (TSR, 1998). *Boyd, Eric L, and Erik Mona. Faiths and Pantheons (Wizards of the Coast, 2002). *McComb, Colin. On Hallowed Ground (TSR, 1996). *Sargent, Carl. Monster Mythology (TSR, 1992). *Williams, Skip. Races of the Wild. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2005. Connections de:Urogalan Category:Lawful neutral deities Category:Demipowers Category:Death domain deities Category:Earth domain deities Category:Grave domain deities Category:Halfling domain deities Category:Knowledge domain deities Category:Law domain deities Category:Protection domain deities Category:Repose domain deities Category:Temperance domain deities Category:Halfling deities Category:Inhabitants of Elysium Category:Inhabitants of Eronia Category:Inhabitants of the Outer Planes Category:Inhabitants of the Great Wheel planes Category:Inhabitants of the Celestial Planes Category:Inhabitants of the World Tree planes